L'amour à tout prix
by kit3180
Summary: Si on m'avait dit ce matin là que ma vie allait changer... Bella est une jeune femme qui se sent seule, et rêve du grand amour, jusqu'au jour où sa vie bascule...  Tirée du film l'amour à tout prix.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: L'histoire est tiré du film du même nom; Les personnages sont à Stephenie Meyer.

Si on m'avait dit que ce matin là allait changer ma vie, j'aurais tellement rit que je me serais étouffée. Et pourtant...

Assise derrière ma caisse, j'attendais patiemment qu'Angela me relève. L'heure de pointe était passée, et m'avait laissée épuisée émotionnellement, comme à chaque fois.

Je travaillais dans le métro aérien de Chicago, depuis maintenant cinq ans.

Cinq longues et ennuyeuses années, où je voyais défiler les gens, les uns après les autres, amassant leur monnaie en échange de leur ticket, toujours en leur souriant, alors qu'ils ne me regardaient même pas.

Chaque jour qui passait j'avais l'impression de ne plus exister, c'était comme si, peu à peu, je m'effaçait.

Oh, bien-sûr il y avait Angela, mais hormis nos croisements au travail nous ne nous voyions quasiment plus. Elle avait épousée Ben il y a quatre ans maintenant, et avait eu un magnifique bébé il y a deux ans. L

a vie de famille lui prenait tout son temps libre.

J'étais donc absolument seule, si on ne comptait mon chat Pépère. Je sais, ce n'est guère original, mais je n'ai jamais brillé par ma fantaisie.

Mes parents, Charlie et Renée, ont divorcés quand j'avais quelques mois. J'ai vécu à Phœnix avec ma mère jusqu'à mes 17 ans. C'est l' époque à laquelle elle rêvait de voyager avec Phil, son mari. Ne voulant pas lui gâcher son plaisir, je suis allée vivre chez Charlie, à Forks.

C'est là que j'ai rencontré Angela et Ben. Ce furent les plus belles années de ma vie. Contre toute attente, ma vie à Forks fût exceptionnelle. J'étais arrivée là-bas le cœur en peine, et j'y avais découvert des amis, un père attentif, et des rêves à réaliser.

Je voulais devenir écrivain, j'ai donc travaillé dur afin de rejoindre une fac réputée. Charlie avait été tellement fier lorsque j'avais intégrée Brown! Il avait passé toutes ses économies dans mes frais de scolarité, ce qui m'avait évité de travailler pour me concentrer sur mes études, ma bourse de mérite ne suffisant pas.

Puis, mon diplôme en poche, j'écrivis mon premier livre. Dont personne ne voulut? Je retournais à Forks, vivre chez Charlie quelques temps, et me trouvait un petit boulot de serveuse, en attendant de devenir la nouvelle Emily Brontë.

Charlie décéda quelques temps après. Son coeur avait lâché. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à vivre là-bas. J'avais trop mal.

Angela avait fait ses études à Chicago, et travaillait dans le métro aérien à côté. Je l'y rejoignit, vendant la maison pour couvrir les emprunts de Charlie.

Et j'en suis toujours au même point. Je me lève, me prépare, nourrit le chat, évite Mike et arrive au boulot. Puis à 7h50, je le vois arriver; tout les matins je rêve qu'il me remarque, tout les matins je rêve de lui parler, mais tout ce que j'arrive à faire c'est baisser la tête en rougissant. Puis Angela vient prendre ma relève, ce qui me laisse mon aprè-midi. Avant, j'en profitais pour essayer d'écrire, maintenant je n'y arrive plus. Ma vie est tellement vide...

Je retourne travailler de 18h à 21h, et tout les soirs, à 19h, je le revois passer, toujours sans un regard.

Voilà donc ce qu'est ma vie depuis 5 ans. Une vie de rêveuse, à défaut d'être une vie rêvée.

Au fait, je suis Bella Swan, 25 ans et sans famille.

N.A: Je cherche une correctrice, si quelqu'un est intéressée^^.


	2. Chapter 2

_Je vais pas vous prendre la tête pendant dix ans, mais j'ai juste quelques mots à vous écrire. _

_Tout d'abord, voici donc la suite du O.S, transformé donc en fic. A l'origine, ce devait rester un unique chapitre, mais j'ai reçu pas mal de review ici ou sur le forum lovelemon me demandant une suite. N'ayant pas réfléchit à ça, et n'ayant pas de beta pour corriger mes horribles fautes, je répondais à tout le monde que non, j'en ferai pas. Puis est venue la réponse d'Alvina26, me proposant d'être la correctrice de cette fic. Et elle à fait un super boulot. Alors, **Alvina26, Merci!** (au passage, je vous conseille ses fics, elles sont super)._

_Un autre mot pour **Jackie**, à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre: Tu as été la première à mettre une review sur cette petite histoire, merci :)_

_Ceci est un chapitre pour lancer l'histoire, c'est pourquoi il est assez court, mais les prochains seront un peu plus long. Je vous laisse lire (finalement j'ai bien mis 10 ans, désolée^^)_

**Chapitre 2 : Fantômette ouvre l'œil. **

Je me tournai vers les 2 jeunes femmes qui me servaient de meilleures amies et levai les mains :

« - Stop! Ne dîtes rien. »

Et partis en direction de la cuisine. J'avais bien besoin d'un café. Bien fort, le café.

J'amorçais à peine un geste vers la cafetière que Hulk me tendait un mug.

« - Merci, fis-je quelque peu étonnée.

- Tu avais l'air d'en avoir besoin » répondit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Adossé au plan de travail, Hulk m'apprit qu'il s'appelait Emmett McCarthy, et qu'il était un collègue de travail d'Alice. Je lui jetais un regard en biais. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'un styliste ou d'un couturier. Peut-être un mannequin ?

Lorsque je lui fis part de ma remarque, il me dit sans ciller :

« - En effet, mannequin pour sous-vêtement, même. Edward quant à lui est mannequin mains. »

Je vis Jasper, accoudé à la table, le foudroyer du regard, jaloux à l'idée qu'Alice le voit en petite tenue, mais Emmett lui balança un :

« - T'inquiètes, Alice est très pro, dès qu'il y a un bout de tissu quelque part, plus rien n'existe à ses yeux. »

Ce n'eut pas vraiment l'air de calmer Jasper, qui continua de regarder Emmett d'un air furibond.

Je pris congé des 2 hommes, et ne croisais personne en sortant.

Alors que je me dirigeai vers la Chevrolet, j'entendis des bruits de voix venant du jardin.

Curieuse de nature, je ne pus m'empêcher de tendre l'oreille :

« - Arrête donc d'en faire tout un plat, je te dis que ce n'était rien.

- Je te connais, Cullen, ton regard est différent, il parle pour toi.

- Il ne s'est rien passé, Brandon ! En quelle langue faut-il que je te le dise !

- Si jamais tu...

- Ai-je besoin de te rappeler pourquoi nous sommes là ? La coupa Edward.

- Non.

- Alors à plus tard, Alice. »

Je continuais ma route, absorbée par la conversation que je venais d'entendre, lorsque je m'étalais par terre, mais cette fois-ci, personne n'était là pour me rattraper.

Une fois chez moi, je me remémorais la conversation entre Edward et Alice. Quelque chose clochait. Jamais Alice ne se serait laissée parler sur ce ton par quelqu'un. Elle lui aurait sauté dessus pour lui arracher la tête avant d'y mettre le feu plutôt que de céder un pouce de terrain.

On aurait dit qu'il lui faisait... du chantage... oui, c'est ça. Mais sur quoi pouvait-il la tenir ? Ok, Alice n'était pas une sainte, mais de là à commettre quelque chose de grave... Peut-être avait-elle tué quelqu'un qui portait la même robe qu'elle ? Elle en serait bien capable, finalement...

Mais si c'était le cas, je ne la laisserai pas se débrouiller seule, je l'aiderai. Tout comme elle l'a fait à plusieurs reprises pour moi. Je n'ai jamais tué personne, d'accord, mais si je l'avais fait, je sais qu'elle m'aurait soutenue. Bref...

Peut-être devrais-je lui en parler ?

Je pris mon téléphone, afin de donner rendez-vous à Alice, pour lui faire part de mon impression.

« - Alice ? C'est Bella.

- Oh, salut Bella, tu as oublié quelque chose ?

- Non, rien, en fait...

- T'es sûre ? Non, parce qu'il m'a semblé voir une petite culotte dans le jardin...

- Arrête Alice ! Je t'appelle pour un sujet sérieux.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Est-ce qu'on peut se voir au parc en bas de chez moi ?

- Bien sûr, j'y serais dans 1 heure. Ça va, Bella ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, je veux juste te parler.

- A plus tard, alors. »

Voilà pourquoi elle était comme une sœur : elle venait dès le premier coup de fil, pas de fausses excuses ou de refus.

J'hésitais à contacter Rosalie, voire Jasper, mais peut-être que je me faisais des idées, auquel cas je préférais finalement voir Alice seule à seule d'abord.

Je me débarbouillais, me changeais, et pris un encas avant de rejoindre le parc.

Alice était déjà là, habillée et maquillée à la perfection, comme à son habitude.

Ses lunettes de soleil était relevées négligemment sur ses cheveux, et elle était assise sur un banc. Je m'affalai à côté d'elle, en soupirant.

« - Alors, dis-moi tout, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Me demanda-t-elle, le front légèrement plissé.

- Et bien voilà, je ne sais pas trop par où commencer, mais... Est-ce que _**toi **_tu as des problèmes?

- Moi ? Non, fit-elle, surprise.

- Tu es sûre ? Parce que je... j'ai entendu une conversation entre Edward et toi, tout à l'heure, et ça avait l'air plutôt tendu entre vous... »

J'avais un peu honte de lui avouer mon espionnage, mais je n'avais pas trop le choix.

« - Tu sais, entre collègues il y a parfois de petites tensions, en effet, mais rien de grave, rassure-toi. Qu'as tu entendu, exactement ?

- Tu le menaçais, puis il t'as coupé la parole, on aurait dit qu'il te faisait du chantage !

- Du chantage ? ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer là, Bella ? » S'exclama-t-elle, en riant.

Mais je pus constater que ses yeux étaient légèrement plissés, signe de mensonge chez elle, ainsi qu'une lueur quelque peu inquiète dans le regard...

« - Rien... je me faisais sans doute des idées, excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangée pour rien, Alice.

- Tu ne me déranges jamais Bells. Tu es ma meilleure amie, et même si parfois je peux être exaspérante, tu ne m'as jamais lâchée, alors que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, ça n'a rien de dérangeant. Je dois cependant te dire quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute.

- Ne t'accroche pas à Edward. Non ! Ne dis rien et écoute ! Je sais que vous avez couché ensemble, je sens ces trucs là à des kilomètres. Si tu as aimé, ce dont je ne doute pas vu ta tête, tant mieux mais ne recommence pas. Ce n'est pas un gars pour toi.

- Pourquoi ? Interrogeais-je, un peu déçue.

- Parce qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un qui s'attache ; toi, tu cherches le grand amour avec un grand A, mais lui ce serait plutôt le grand orgasme avec un grand O, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Je comprends, merci du tuyau.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je tenais à te féliciter pour ton déguisement d'hier soir, fit-elle d'un air enjoué.

- Me féliciter ? Tu es sérieuse ? Ne pus-je m'empêcher de m'étonner.

Alice me faisant un compliment... je n'en revenais pas.

- Oui, oui ! Ok, tu ne ressemblais pas vraiment à un vampire, et tu as acheté la cape de Fantômette au lieu de celle de Dracula, mais... Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ça m'a fait plaisir que tu essayes ! » Cria-t-elle en me prenant les mains. Alors que je la regardais avec des yeux rond, elle ajouta, d'un air atrocement sérieux :

« - C'est un petit pas pour toi, Bella, mais c'est un grand pas pour la Mode. »


End file.
